1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenario: 1991: A new world order? (map game)
Did George Bush senior really mean to drop us a big hint with his New World Order speech on the 11th of September 1991?! The marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. The 1989 fall of the Berlin Wall was a disaster as the ever feared Stazi and elite troops took control the situations and killed hundreds of protesters in the GDR’s worst ever Cold War massacre. The FRG (W. Germany) officially condemned the crackdown within hours of it happening. A few weeks later Erich Honeker was then quietly retired of and replaced by a new leader who had a phobia to all things democratic. The GDR (E. Germany) has recently started to dabble in low level economic reforms, but it is still a totalitarian, heavily polluted, pro-Soviet police state. Well at least Yemen, Angola, Ethiopia and Albania seem to have got rid of thier communists, but that is about it. Tiananmen Square protests of 1989 were crushed and China went on as in real life. Global change #China- China went on as in real life. #North Korea- Communist #Manchuria- ? #Laos- The went on as in real life. #Vietnam- The went on as in real life. #Cambodia- The went on as in real life. #Poland- Lech Wałęsa was violently removed from office. The nationwas crushed by the remnant Soviets and renewed East Germans in the October of 1991. #Hungary- Free, but scared shitless. The are neutal, but wish to be Western alinged. Fear of the remant Soviets is rife. #East Germany- Violently crushed by Erich Honeker, who sent in the Stasi and loyal parts of the special forces. #Czechoslovakia- Václav Havel was violently removed form office and the nation was crushed by the remnant Soviets in the December of 1991. #Bulgaria- Todor Zhivkov was ousted by his Politburo. He was succeeded by a considerably more liberal Communist, former foreign minister Petar Mladenov. Moscow wishes to reverse this and put Todor Zhivkov back in power. #Romania- Nicolae Ceauşescu got his act together and sent in the Securitate and loyalist troops who managed to crush the rebels. Romania #Malta Summit- The Malta Summit consisted of a meeting between U.S. President George H. W. Bush and U.S.S.R. leader Mikhail Gorbachev, taking place between 2–3 December 1989, just a few weeks after the fall of the Berlin Wall, a meeting which contributed to the end of the Cold War partially as a result of the broader pro-democracy movement. Gorby condemned the crushing of the pro-democracy movement by Eric Honeker. He also expressed his fear of a impending coup by hard line members of the Russian Socialist Federation and/or Bylorussia SSR. #Yugoslavia- Slovenia and Croatia are independent and Bosnian wants to leave A.S.A.P. # Albania- Liberal minded socialist Ramiz Alia faces being routed by pro-Westerners in the 1992 elections. # Cuba- still communist. # DPRK- still communist. # Angola- Free. # Ethiopia- Free. # South Yemen- free. # Mongolia- ? # Benin- ? # Congo- ? # Burma- ? #People's Soviet Republic of Tanu Tuva- Became partly-democratic. #Reborn State of Buryat-Mongolia- Yes. #Georgia- Free #Azerbaijan- Free #Yerevan- Free Partial break up of the USSR # Estonia -October 1988 # Latvia -October 1988 # Lithuania -October 1988 # Yerevan – August 23, 1990 #Abkhazia – August 25, 1990 #Transnistria – September 2, 1990 #Georgia – April 9, 1991 #Gagauzia - August 19, 1991 #Ukraine – August 24, 1991 and had the Dombass region forcibly annexed from the Ukraine by Russia in the November of 1991. #Belarus – A remnant Soviet state #Moldova – August 27, 1991 #Kyrgyzstan – A remnant Soviet state #Uzbekistan – September 1, 1991 #Bukhora – September 1, 1991 #Nagorno-Karabakh – September 2, 1991 #Tajikistan – A remnant Soviet state #Azerbaijan – A remnant Soviet state #Turkmenistan – October 27, 1991 #Chechen Republic of Ichkeria - November 1, 1991 #South Ossetia – November 28, 1991. Joined the remnant USSR 3 days later. #Russia – A remnant Soviet state #Kazakhstan – A remnant Soviet state #Reborn State of Buryat-Mongolia- December 28, 1991 Alexander Dubček, Václav Havel, Lech Wałęsa, Ion Iliescu, Galina Starovoitova, Boris Yelstin and Lothar de Maizière have all fled there nations and live in exile in Paris. Category:Scenario Category:Map Games Category:Cold War Category:The World Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical